Goitaca (film)
| music = Hebert Quinteros | cinematography = Fabio Romao JP Caldeano Rodrigo Rodrigues | editing = Marc de Ver | distributor = | released = | runtime = | country = Brazil United States United Kingdom France Germany | language = English Portuguese Indigo Spanish Chinese German Latin French | budget = | gross = | based on = Indigenous folklore | production companies = Rodrigo Rodrigues Studios }} Goitaca ( ) is an upcoming internationally co-produced adventure drama film directed by Rodrigo Rodrigues, shot in the Atlantic Rainforest in Brazil. Premise The film tells the story between two divisive indigenous tribes during a time long past in history: the Goitaca, and an unknown tribe which embarks on a journey to find new lands in order to live peacefully. Cast * Marlon Blue as Candea * Leandro Firmino da Hora as Goitaca Chief * Rodrigo Rodrigues as Shaman Bacuara and Jurema * Lady Francisco as Mother Ci and Iara—Mother of Water * Luciano Szafir as Maracajaguacu * Christianne Oliveira as Camapua * Macximo Bossimo as Chief Catu * Helder Cardozo as Shaman Abeguar * Betto Marque as Obita * Olivia Harriet as Mermaid Iara * Daniel Bauerfeldt as Obajara * Joao Alberto Tchian as The secret * Dinosio Correa as Apua * Evelyn Mayrink as Jacina * Fernanda Magnani as Candea's mother * Marcos Accogli as Iara's guardian/Wooden mermaid * Arthur Benatti Teixeira as The guardian of the stars * Bradley Rodgers as Candea Pequeno (Voice) * Emilio Dante as Jaguarari (Voice) * Sally Bosman as Iara and Mother Ci (Voice) * Mark Keegan as Iara's guardian (Voice) * Jim Cooper as The Secret (Voice) * Lucas Jordan as Indigenous warrior * Victor Vasconcelos as Candea pequeno * Danillo Sales as Jaguarari * Diogo Alves as Taquarace Pequeno * Yago Brasil as Taquarace * Victoria Vasconcelos as Camapua Pequeno * Pedro Malta as Chief Aimore * Bruna Barbosa as Indigenous waterfall Production .]] The film is inspired by Rodrigues's experiences during his time in the Atlantic rain forest. Rodrigues stated that the spirits of the rain forest led him to write the screenplay within three days and nights during his stay. Locations Goitaca was filmed at Rodrigo Rodrigues Studios, Paraty, in the Atlantic region of Brazil. Five weeks were spent near Ipiabas, in the state of Rio, the department of Fazenda Sao Sebastiao, and five weeks in the Polo Audio Visual of Barra do Pirai, filming. Location details include: Pre-production: United Kingdom/Brazil * London * Jundiai * Itupeva * Rio de Janeiro * Paraty * Barra do Pirai Production—Brazil: * Rodrigo Rodrigues Studios * Hotel Fazenda Sao Sebastiao * Pousada Casa Delta * Hospedaria Abbud & Fernandez * Barra do Pirai Post-production—United Kingdom/Brazil/Peru * London * Birmingham * Tarapoto * Lima * Jundiai Crew * Co-producers: Fergal Fitzgerald, Roberto Monzo, Terezinha Benatti and Emmanuel Donaldson * Cinematographers: JP Caldeano, Fabio Sao Romao, AND Rodrigo Rodrigues * Makeup: Marina Bianco * Film Stills: Vagner Benatti, Vinicius J. Santos, Emmanuel Donaldson AND Olivia Harriet * VFX Artists: Adam Stocks, Richard Green, Ben Fletcher AND Gilbert Canaan * SFX: Marina Bianco and Viniciua J. Santos * General Director/Producer Support: Luiza Helena Nogueira * Producer Assistant: ernanda Gatto * Production Coordinator and Casting Department: Helder Cardozo * First AD: Haakan Singh * Second AD and Casting Department: Joao Alberto Tchian * Third AD and Casting Department: Natan Sa * Assistant and Set Department: Monica Chuna * First Assistant of Cinematography: Neto Favaron * Second Assistant of Cinematography: Jefferson Pereira De Matos * Costume Concept and Designer: Rodrigo Rodrigues * First Makeup Assistant: Marcela Toledo * Second Makeup Assistant: Regina Celia * Makeup Designer: Theo Salisbury * Hair and Makeup Department: Karolina Vicente * Costume Designer Assistant 2017/18: Regina Celia * Costume Designer Assistant 2016: Felipe Penazzi * First Costume Department Assistant: Kelma Aquino * Wardrobe Assistant: Ana Maria Augusto Balbino * Clappers: Gabriel Lopes and Joao Alberto * Local Boom Operator: Marc de Ver * Crew General Support: Margarete De Freitas * Temporary Second AD: Carlota Joaquina * Office Adviser: Regiane Fava * Legal Adviser: Ricardo Righeto * General Adviser: Augusto Marcondes * Set Structure Adviser: Alessandra Ciririno * Portuguese Script Revision: Rejane Klebis * Script Translation: Mateus Alfaro * Script Proofreader: Pardeep Dhillon * Casting Assistant: Herivelto Silva (Agencia GHD) * Cast Driver: Alexndre Benatti De Carvahlo * Restaurant Service Department: Adoliceia Coelho * Catering Department Assistants: Lucilene Rosa Celia, Tamires Gomes, Chaiane Rosa, Gloria Do Carmo * Set Coordinator: Kaio Gimenez * Props Making: Rael Mendes and Vinicius J. Santos * Props and Set Support: Pedro Winter * Production Design Adviser: Joao Irenio * Set Department: Kim, Leila, Alan Oliveira (RIP), Kelvyn Fernandes, Alexandre Benatti (Xandi) * Costume Department: Luis Carlos De Azevedo (Taxinha) * Making-of Department: Paul X, Vagner Benatti, Vinicius J. Santos * Social Media and Making-of Department: Olivia Harriet * Assistant Unit Manager: Siqueria Rocha * Security Leonardo: Taveira Joras * Security: Marcio Cunha * General Service Coordinator: Inara P. G. Cordeiro * General Support: Sabrina Nogueira, Larissa Nogueira, Igor Nogueira, Estefania Barros * Electricity Department: Sadoc * Driver 1: Celso Pinto Da Costa * Driver 2: Moises Seabra Stunts * Stunt 1: Hiago Gomes * Stunt 2: Danubia Gouveia * Stunt 3: Carlos Guaxinin * Stunt 4: Adriana Preta * Stunt 5: Carlos Antonio Oliveira * Stunt 6: Vanderlei * Stunt 7: Ethyeni Alaide * Stunt 8: Alan Oliveira * Stunt 9: Kelvin Fernandes * Stunt 10: Rael Mendes References External links * * * Category:English-language films Category:Films set in Brazil Category:Films shot in Brazil Category:Indigenous cinema in Latin America Category:Upcoming films